ikapediafandomcom-20200215-history
Ajuda:Glossário
Este é um glossário de termos utilizados na Wikia e sobre wikis em geral, com base no Glossário da Wikipédia. Conteúdos: A B C D E F G H I J K L M N O P Q R S T U V W X Y Z A Admin ; :: Também usado: '''sysop'.'' :: Abreviação de administrador. Um usuário com privilégios técnicos extras que realizam determinadas tarefascomo excluir páginas e bloquear vândalos. Anchor ; :: Um termo HTML (em português, Âncora) para o código que permite a você linkar para um ponto específico de uma página,usando o caractere "#". Você pode utilizá-las para vincular a seção de uma página. B Blanking ; :: Blanking (em português, em branco), trata-se do ato de remover todo o conteúdo de uma página. Os usuários recém-chegados costuma fazer isso acidentalmente. Por outro lado, se o blanking é feito de má-fé num artigo, será vandalismo. Se o blanking é feito para uma nova página vandalizada, será manutenção e a página deverá ser excluída por um administrador. Block ; :: Block (em português, Bloquear) é uma ação realizada por um administrador, removendo a capacidade de editar de um determinado endereço IP ou usuário. Geralmente é feito com endereços IPs que tenham feito vandalismo ou contra usuários que foram banidos. Boilerplate text ; :: Boilerplate texto (em português, Texto clichê), é uma mensagem padrão que pode ser adicionada a um artigo utilizando uma predefinição. Broken link ; :: Também usado: '''edit link', red link.'' :: Broken link, edit link ou red link (em português, Link quebrado, link de edição ou link vermelho), é um link para uma página que ainda não foi criada, geralmente de cor vermelha. Broken redirect ; :: Broken redirect (em português, Redirecionamento quebrado), é um redirecionamento para uma página que ainda não foi criada. Estes são listados em Especial:Redirecionamentos quebrados e geralmente devem ser removidos ou redirecionados. Bureaucrat ; :: Bureaucrat (em português, Burocrata), é um usuário que tem a capacidade de promover e rebaixar os outros usuários para as posições de rollback, admin e burocrata. C CC-by-SA ; :: A Creative Commons Attribution-Share Alike License é a licença na qual a maio parte do conteúdo da Wikia é publicado. :: Veja também Ajuda:Direitos autorais da Wikia. Copyvio ; :: Violação de direitos autorais (copyright). :: Veja também Ajuda:Direitos autorais da Wikia. Movimento de cortar e colar ; :: Mover o texto, pegando o texto de uma página e copiando para a janela de edição de uma segunda página. Geralmente considerado pior do que a opção "Mover a página", porque faz com que a página e seu histórico de edição fiquem em lugares diferentes. Movimentos de recortar e colar podem ser corrigidos pelos administradores. :: Veja também Como corrigir práticas de cortar e colar. D dab ; :: See 'Disambiguation.'' Data dump ; :: To import material from outside sources into Wikia without editing, formatting and linking. This is often not useful and generally discouraged. :: See also 'Wikify.'' Dead-end page ; :: Page that has no links to existing other pages, except perhaps interlanguage links. lists them. De-admin ; :: See 'De-sysop.'' De-sysop ; :: ''Also used: '''De-admin.'' :: Take away someone's administrator status. and have the ability to do this. De-Wikify ; :: Also used: '''Un-Wikify'.'' :: To remove (de-link) a wikification of an article. This can be done to remove selflinks or excessive common-noun Wikification. Diff ; :: The difference between two versions of page, as displayed using the Page history feature, or from . The versions to compare are encoded in the URL, so you can make a link by copying and pasting it - for instance when discussing a change on an article's talk page. :: See also MetaWikipedia:Help:Diff. Disambiguation ; :: Also used: '''dab', disambig.'' :: The process of resolving the conflict that occurs when articles about two or more different topics have the same natural title. :: See also Wikipedia:Wikipedia:Disambiguation. Disambiguation page ; :: A page that contains various meanings of a word, and points to the pages where the various meanings are defined. Double redirect ; :: A redirect which leads to another redirect. Counter-intuitively, this will not bring one to the final destination, so it needs to be eliminated by linking directly to the final target page. Listed at . Dupe ; :: Also used: '''dup'.'' :: Short for a duplicate article. Often used when identifying a duplicate page that needs to be merged with another. E Edit conflict ; :: Two or more parties both attempt to save different edits to the same page at the same time. Usually if this happens you will be asked to re-make your edit into the newly modified page. :: See also Wikipedia:Wikipedia:Edit conflicts. Edit link ; :: See 'Broken link.'' Edit summary ; :: The contents of the "Summary:" field below the edit box on the "Edit this page" page. :: See also Wikipedia:Wikipedia:Edit summary. Edit war ; :: ''Also used: '''revert war.'' :: Two or more parties repeatedly making their preferred changes to a page, and undoing the changes they don't agree with. An edit war should be stopped and the disagreement resolved on a talk page. :: See also Wikipedia:Wikipedia:Edit war. External link ; :: Also used: '''ext. ln', ext lk, or extlink.'' :: A link to a website outside of Wikia. The alternatives are an internal link within the same wiki, and an to a different Wikia wiki. F G GPL ; :: GNU General Public License. , which runs Wikia, is released under this license. H History ; :: Also called: '''page history' '' :: All previous versions of an article, from its creation to its current state. Also called page history. :: See also: 'MetaWikipedia:Help:Page history' '' I Internal link ; :: ''Also used: '''wikilink' '' ::A link pointing to another page within the same wiki creayed by using the wiki markup double square-brackets "" and "". These links usually show up as blue if they are working, and red if they are broken. Note that they do not have the arrow symbol characteristic of an external link. Interwiki link ; :: A link to a different wiki. Usually links a word or name to a page covering the topic in depth on another wiki. Also seen at the bottom of pages when the page is available in different languages. J K L Language link ; :: See 'Interwiki link.'' M MediaWiki ; :: The software behind Wikia, and a namespace. Originally developed for Wikipedia. :: See also , . Merge ; :: Taking the text of two pages, and turning it into a single page. Also used for the combination of two wikis. Mirror ; :: A website other than Wikia that uses content original to Wikia as a source for at least some of its content. This is allowed under the CC-by-SA. N Namespace ; :: A way to classify pages. Wikia has namespaces for the main content, pages about the project (which on many wikis will be in the main namespace), user pages (User:), special pages (Special:), MediaWiki pages (MediaWiki:) and talk pages (Talk:, Wikipedia talk:, and User talk:). :: See also . NPOV ; :: "Neutral Point of View", or the agreement to report subjective opinions objectively, so as not to cause edit wars between opposing sides. As a verb, to remove biased statements or slanted phrasing. As an adjective, it indicates that an article fits this idea of neutrality. Commonly used at Wikipedia, where NPOV is a primary policy, it is also a local policy on many Wikia wikis. :: See also Wikipedia:Wikipedia:Neutral point of view. O Orphan ; :: A page with no links from other pages. You can view lists of and . P Piped link ; :: A link where the displayed text is not the name of the target article. Such links are created using the pipe character "|" e.g. Displayed text. The '''pipe trick is a software feature that generates the displayed text for you in certain circumstances. :: See also Wikipedia:Wikipedia:Piped link. POV ; :: Point of view. Often used negatively as an adjective to indicate bias, as in "That reply was POV, not neutral.". :: See also Wikipedia:Wikipedia:Point of view. Project namespace ; :: The project namespace is a dedicated to providing information about a wiki. At Wikipedia, this is used to separate policies from encyclopedia articles. It is less commonly used at Wikia. Protected page ; :: A page that cannot be edited by all users. A page can be protected against anonymous users and new accounts, or against all users except admins. Often this is done to protect against frequent vandalism or to cool down an edit war. Q R RC ; ::An abbreviation for Redirect ; :: Also used: '''redir'.'' :: A page title which sends the reader to another page. This is used for synonyms and ease of linking. For example, copyright redirects to '' . :: ''See also MetaWikipedia:Help:Redirect. Red link ; :: See 'Broken link.'' Revert ; :: An edit that reverses changes made by someone else. :: See also '' Revert war ; :: ''See 'Edit war.'' RfA ; :: Requests for adminship. A page where users can ask to be made admins on a wiki. rm ; :: Remove. Used in edit summaries to indicate that a particular piece of text or formatting has been deleted. Rollback ; :: To change a page back to the version before the last edit. Admins have special tools to do this more easily. Root ; ::The generally used top level . rv ; :: Revert. An edit summary indicating that the page has been reverted to a previous version, often because of vandalism. :: See also . S Sandbox ; :: A sandbox is a page that users may edit however they want. This is for users to experiment and gain familiarity with Wiki markup. Section editing ; :: Using the 'edit' links to the right of the page, one can get an edit window containing only part of the page, making it easier to find the exact spot where one wants to edit. Javascript is needed for section editing. You can turn section editing off in your under the "Enable section editing via edit links" option. Self-link ; :: A Wikilink contained in an article that points the reader to that same article, e.g. linking '' '' in the article " ". Such links are automatically displayed as strongly emphasized text rather than links, but the more complex case of a link which redirects to the same article is not, and should be de-wikified. Skin ; :: The wiki's overall layout and appearance. Currently, two basic choices are available: Wikia and Monobook, and the user can choose between them in . All wikis display in the Wikia skin by default. Customizations to the colors and other details can be made in a personal css file, or, as an admin, by using Special:Themedesigner. :: See also . Sock puppet ; ::Also used: '''sock', alt '' :: Another user account created secretly by an existing user of the wiki, often to manufacture the illusion of support in a vote or argument, or to avoid a block. :: See also Wikipedia:Wikipedia:Sockpuppet_(internet). Soft redirect ; :: A very short article or page that essentially points the reader in the direction of another page. Used in cases where a normal redirect is inappropriate for various reasons (e.g. it is a cross-wiki redirect) sp ; :: Short for spelling correction. Used in edit summaries. Split ; :: Separating a single page into two or more pages. Stub ; :: An article usually consisting of one short paragraph or less. A template is often added to mark intended content and invite others to add to the page. Sub-stub ; :: A very short stub. For example, an article that is no more than a simple definition ("An airplane is a type of winged flying vehicle"). Subpage ; :: A page connected to a parent page. You can only create subpages in certain namespaces. Sysop ; :: See 'Admin.'' T Talk page ; :: A page reserved for discussion. All pages within Wikia (except talk pages themselves!) have talk pages attached to them. :: See also Wikipedia:Wikipedia:Talk page. Template ; :: A way of automatically including the contents of one page within another page, used for boilerplate text, navigational aids, etc. Templates on Community Central can be used on any other Wikia (see for details). :: See also: Wikipedia:Wikipedia:Template namespace. Troll ; :: A user who incites or engages in disruptive behavior ('''trolling). :: See also Wikipedia:Internet troll, Wikipedia:Wikipedia:What is a troll. Tyop ; :: A cute misspelling of "typo". Used as an edit summary when correcting typos. U Un-wiki ; :: Going against the character of a wiki. Usually saying that something is un-wiki means that it makes editing more difficult or impossible. Userboxes ; :: A small colored box which allows users to add small messages on their user page. Most people use this to share facts about themselves, such as their interests, hobbies, likes, and dislikes. :: For more information about userboxes, check out the on Templates Wiki. User page ; :: A personal page for editors at Wikia. Most people use their pages to introduce themselves and to keep various personal notes and lists. They are also used to communicate with other users via the user talk pages. :: See also Wikipedia:Wikipedia:User page. V Vandalbot ; :: Some kind of bot being used for vandalism or spamming. Recognizable by the fact that one or a few IP-addresses make many similar clearly vandalistic edits in a short time. :: See also , MetaWikipedia:Vandalbot. Vandalism ; :: Deliberate defacement of wiki pages. This can be by deleting text or publishing nonsense, bad language etc. The term is often incorrectly used to discredit the views of an opponent in edit wars. VfD ; :: An abbreviation used at Wikipedia, meaning Votes for Deletion. This is one method users at Wikia might choose to decide which pages are deleted. W Watchlist ; :: A set of pages selected by the user, who can then click on to see recent changes to those pages. :: See also: MetaWikipedia:Help:Watching pages. Wikian ; :: A contributor to a Wikia project. Wikibreak ; :: Also used: '''Wikivacation'.'' :: When a regular editor of a wiki takes a break from the project. :: See also MetaWikipedia:Wikibreak. Wikify ; :: To format using wiki markup (as opposed to plain text or ) and add internal links to material, integrating it into the wiki. Noun: Wikification. Sometimes abbreviated wfy. Wikilink ; :: A link to another page on the same wiki, as opposed to an external link. Wiki markup ; :: Also used: '''wiki text', wikitext.'' :: Code like HTML, but simplified and more convenient, for example bold instead of bold. It is the source code stored in the database and shown in the editor in source mode. Searching by the MediaWiki software is done in the wikitext, as opposed to searching by Google, which is done in the visible text. The size of a page is the size of the wikitext. :: See also . Wikimedia ; :: Properly Wikimedia Foundation Inc., the non-profit organization that runs Wikipedia and other projects. Wikimedia is not officially affiliated with Wikia or Wikia. The name is often confused with MediaWiki. :: See also wikia:Wikimedia. Wikipedia ; :: A project run by Wikimedia to create a free content encyclopedia using wiki software. :: See also wikia:Wikipedia. Wikistress ; :: Personal stress or tension induced by editing wikis, or more often by being involved in a conflict with another editor. :: See also MetaWikipedia:Wikistress. nl:Help:Woordenboek